The mysterious soldier
by military hero
Summary: What if an elite soldier from another world other than ours, come to Familiar of Zero universe. How will he fair? Rated T may change M in the future. Note: in ch2 and ch3 I used some General RTS stories.
1. Intoduction

**Introduction**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero**

* * *

**The Main character profile in this story**

**Name:** John Rockfeed.

**Age:** 20.

**Language:** French.

**Rank:** Major.

**Nationality:** RainBow country.

**Unite:** élite soldiers "lions".

**Uniform:** blue coat with blue trousers and an under black shirt and an eyepatch on his left eye.

**Equipment:** R.B Beretta with a feeding system of 17 bullets + 7 clips and a long sword with a combat knife work as (bayonet). He also has a pack back with extra bullets, swords, knives and other tools.

**Skills:** first class material arts, swordsmanship, military tactics and all other military fields (artillery-Calvary-airplane).

Major john Rockfeed is an elite soldiers "lions" of RainBow country. His arduous and extensive training since childhood has conditioned him to the absolute peak of human physical potential, granting him considerable speed, reflexes, agility, and strength well beyond the standard of his age, even compared to most men still in their prime. He also possesses remarkable stamina and resilience, able to continue fighting effectively even with critical wounds and reduced eye sight. A formidable opponent in battle, John's lifelong training has given him remarkable mastery in firearms, martial arts, and has become especially known for his inhuman skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously and strike with blinding speed and precision. He has also demonstrated himself to be extremely intelligent and skilled in military weapons. His longtime dream and ambition is to be Führer which means the highest respected Commander-in-Chief of the State Military.

* * *

**Introductionof John world (magnificence)**

The continent of Magnificence is a world as similar as Halkeginia in geographical point of view. Although its way highly advance society than Halkeginia the people of this continent don't have magic. The continent has 5 nations (at the north RainBows Federation, at the south Samara Trips, at the west Lizaberk Republic, at the east Lomenta Kingdom and lastly the Holy Romania land in the middle). They have colonies all over the world. The era of this world is approximately between late **"Early modern warfare"** to late **"Industrial warfare".** RainBow Federation is the strongest country in the world also its a militarize nation with control of 40% of the world. The continent of Magnificence has an air ships like Halkeginia, but it's an iron steam air ships that carries light to heavy planes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero**

* * *

**JohnRockfreed a 20 year Major** in rainbow country of the elite unites **"lions"** is a very good soldier. He was confidant, inelegant and brave soldier. He graduated from high school first class at the age of 16. Then, he completed his education in Franklin University. He got a **PhD** in military science and weapons development in two years which show his clever mind. After that, he enrolled in the military. It was his dream to be an excellent leader and a brilliant commander so that he can become a fuhrer in his own country. since the beginning of his military life, he exceeded the expectation of every commander in the military not because of his confidence, intelligence and bravery or military tactics, but because of his special ability to sense the most crucial moment of a battlethe moment when everything hung in the balance and a determined effort from either side could make the difference between defeat and victory andHe can separate his feeling from his actions. After all, he breaks all military records in several tests like: shooting, material arts, swordsmanship, artillery, air plane and medics. He defeated most the enemies of his country in many battles.

On personal level, **Major John Rockfeed** liked war so much because he believes its war that make people strong, he also likes the thrilling of battlefields and he has a realistic and dark personality in life with ironichumor. Although his personality is dark and has a code of honor which says**"honor is by actions no words"**. That makes him a lovely commander that his own men admire him and respect him greatly. He always joins his army at the front line risking his life with them unlike many officers. He was alone child his parents died in birth and his grandfather took care of him which inspire him to join the army just like his grandfather. That helped him to know how to fight in a young age.

At the moment, **Major John Rockfeed** is having one thought in his mind right now. **SURVIVE!** His team has been ambushed in what was supposed to be a simple infiltration and Sabotage mission in the sandarac desert in samara country. His team leader had been shot and killed that make him second in command and his team were desperately trying to evacuate while they were surrounded with enemy soldiers from all directions.

Just then, he took charge and ordered his men to hang on and open a way through enemy lines to north where a rocky area is there. Luckily, for them the rocky area is connected to underground tunnel which connected to a mountain on the other side. At that moment Major John made his plane. The plane was simple, he will wait for the samara soldiers to cross the tunnel to the other side where there are the traps with the grenade they made to destroy the enemy then he will ordered his men to attack. After the enemy cross the tunnel a big explosion started.

Major John said:" all soldiers open fire"

elite forces open fire with the confusion the enemy have, they don't know what hit them on one moment they were following a retreat enemy with outman and outgun forces **(100-25)** on their side . Suddenly, here they are in a desperate sudden explosion hit half of their forces and the enemy hit quarter of the other half while the other half escape from the massacre.

Major John Rockfeed then ordered Lieutenant Marcos "take the men and retreat while I follow the survivors so they can't report to their superiors that RainBow troops where in samara territory".

Marcos said "No, sir. We can't, we will go with you to the end"

Major John said "This is an order Lieutenant"

Marcos said "But sir…"

Major John said "**GO…**"

Major John follows the soldiers and started to hunt them one by one. Until the last ten soldiers figure out they had been followed 15 of their have been killed. The ten begin to take cover and shot on the Major with their bolt action rifles, while he dogged the first shots and take cover he shot with his semi-automatic pistol four shots three hits one miss. Then, he jumped on the other side and shot twosoldiers. After that he moved too fast that the normal human eye can't catch. When the soldiers saw what happened theyattacked with their bolt action rifles, pistols and grenades shouting "demon…oh…monster", but Major John Rockfeed deflected the bullets and cut through grenades then attacked the samara soldiers, the maneuvers had taken less than few seconds. He heard the men's head drop to the ground behind him, and didn't even bother looking behind him. Instead he flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it using the traditional swordsmanship method. It wasn't over yet, one of the samara soldiers on the ground lying on his own blood saw what happened and decided if he was going to die anyway that then he will take him with him. He pulled his pistol and fire 3 shots on John before he passed out. Finally, John turn around to be caught of gourd by searing pain in his chest as enemy bullets tore in to his own body and he fell from the clef into a strange blue portal felt nothingness.

**"Wait….What the…Dame"**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the continent of Halkeginia**

AFTER Reconquista, a group of ambitious nobles that had overthrown the previous Albion Royal Family's government. They are making every thing in their power to control their power on all Albion. The Reconquista group made sure to oppress and persecute anyone who was even suspected of plotting against the government. Those whose families where suspected of treason were often taken in jails with labor camps or publicly executed in order to spread fear and paranoia amongst the common people. In one of the Northern provinces of Albion a certain weapon-producing village had executed the village chief and many others had been taken prisoners becausetheywere falsely accused of assisting the ex-Royal Family. The reason Reconquista doing this is because they attempted to unify and unite all of Halkeginia under founder Brimir banner and destroy the elves.

At the same moment, George Clonly an inhabitant of the before mentioned village was in the woods hunting for deer in preparation for the coming winter. He had already sighted his prey and drew his musket up to his cheek narrowing his sights on the unsuspecting deer. He exhaled slowly, and fired. A shot rang and echoed across the mountain valley as the lead ball tore through the doe's neck, killing it almost instantly. Andreas pumped a fist into the air, exhilarated at his success. He went to retrieve his prize when suddenly he noticed another body lying near the dead deer. As he looked closer he realized it was a person! The unconscious man had short blond hair, blue eyes. However the strangest part of the unconscious man was his clothes. The clothes themselves were made up from strange material of blue coat with blue trousers and an under black shirt."That's strange." thought Georges, "Didn't he have enough paint to paint his clothes all one color?" Andreas did not have much time to pursue this train of thought as another color soon came to his attentionRed. The man was bleeding and was in serious need of medical attention. Without hesitation, Andreas grabbed the unconscious man and began carrying him in the direction of his village knowing full well that his hard earned meat would be lost.

"You damn be alive mister" he thought grumpily.


	3. New World and New Beginning

**New World and New Beginning**

**Note: the war ships in Major john world are similar to Anime/Magna "last exile", in the future there will be some of these ships that John design to Albion. **

**I don't own Familiar of Zero**

"abc" normal

**"abc" special**

_"abc" flashbacks and thoughts_

* * *

**Major john Rockfeed** had a bad day, no, scratch that. He had the worst day of his life because of the previous incident. He was caught off guard and had been shot. He also flew through a blue portal and now he is setting on a bed wondering what's going on? Was I capture by the enemy. No, that can't be, because he made sure to kill all enemy soldiers to ensure that nobody report back to H.Q and send back up. So where is he? He isn't in samara that for sure. He looked around the room to find that there is nothing much around except the bed he is sleeping in, a chair, a table with a class of water on it and there is a closet.

Suddenly, the door opened to come out a man the same age as him with plat of food and piece of bread.

"Hello, how are you there mister…?" asked George

" John Rockfeed, I'm fine, thank you for helping me"

"No problem, I'm George Clonly so mind if you tell me why were you so badly injured back there?"

"sorry, but I can't talk about it right now. Can you tell me where am I right now?"

"Oh, that's alright and you are in Springfield a weapon-producing village, around 600 kilometers north of the city of Londonium"

" what! look, I don't understand" John said "I was assigned to the 1st elite forces "lions" in a mission in the sandarac desert in samara country and the next thing I know…I'm here. How did I end up here? I don't know"

George was starting to get exasperated. "Look body, I never heard of your elite forces "lions" or sandarac desert or samara country before. You're in Albion right now, the floating island off the coast of the continent, Halkeginia."

Only at this exact moment, John was counfused. Floating islands? The Continent of Halkeginia? What, was this some kind of fucking fairytale? The man was crazy, John turned away from this stranger to face the window and then froze. Outside the window clearly visible against the light blue sky were two moons, one red and the other blue. John was in shock he couldn't believe what he is seeing in front of his very own eyes.

"George can you leave me alone for the time being" asked John

"yes, sorry man, see you later" and then George left the room.

When George left the room, John puts his hands on his head and sit on the bed. he was surprise, no he was God dame shock. He didn't expect himself to end in a some kind of a fucking fairytale world. He didn't know what to do his life is over know. After all, he is in another world and he can't achieve his long time dream to be a "Führer" Commander-in-Chief of the State Military in RainBow. He studied and trained hard to achieve his dream to be taken away from him just like that. John sigh, he doesn't know what to do from now on. He was lost. He lays on the bed and started rolling his thoughts in his mind until he fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

**A few hours later**

a villager saw George come out of his house and shouted him, hey George "I heard you brought a wounded man back to the village from the forest"

George said "yes, I did, Edward. He is fine now''

"Where is he?"

"he is in sleeping my room, although he is weird"

"oh! and how is that?"

"I'm not sure, he took a look outside my window and didn't say a word"

"Wow, what did he saw to be in such a shocking state"

"I have got no idea what ever so"

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise and gunshots.

Edward asked "what the hell is going on?"

George answered " I don't know let's go and find out"

Edward said "alright let's go"

When they arrived to the village square they saw something shocking and terrible. They saw the soldiers of the new Reconquista government are gathering the people of the village in the middle of village square. A Reconquista soldier saw the two men and ordered them to come over here or they will kill the people of the village. Since, they don't have any other choice they comply. **Sir Roland**, the leader commanding officer of the nearby garrison and one of Albion's few square mages is inspecting the job that his men is doing. While on the other hand his familiar a scary black dragon is threatening anyone would dare to defy his master. Out of the group of terrified and scared villagers, an elderly villager step out of the group to addressed the leader of the soldiers.

"I don't understand Sir Roland, what have we done to deserve this brutish treatment?"

The haughty noble took glance at the frail looking elder and sneered. "Don't play innocent old man. One of your villagers has rescued a suspected wounded repel from the forest. That's a crime punishable by death."

"T…tha…that's impossible," sputtered the village elder. "There are no rebels in Springfield forest at this time of year the forest is completely inhospitable to anyone."

"More lies! It seems you commoners have yet to learn the meaning of respect. Bring me the rebel or I will kill you all."

"Shut up!" Several heads turned towards the source of the voice as George too had stepped out of the group. Gone were the friendly and cheerful eyes that the villagers had so often seen before. Instead, they were replaced with eyes of burning rage. "First you take away our people and make them work in labor camps, and then you tax us so we don't have enough to eat and protect ourselves for the winter and now you're saying it's a crime for us to help a dying man! You're basically persecuting us for crimes that aren't even considered crimes!"

"Indeed," agreed noble, "You have done no wrong, if anyone is to blame then blame your father Clonly, the previous village chief, for it was he who had the nerve to assist the previous Royal Family and bring this punishment upon you and your village."

"That's wrong, my father never assist the previous Royal Family. He was only doing his job as delivery man nothing more nothing less"

"again more lies", "anyways", Sir Roland continued , "by the order of current rulers of Albion, beloved and merciful to all, I have received orders to take whatever action necessary to ensure the peace within this province. And I think I'll start by killing everyone in this village to deter others from committing such outrages crimes ever again. KILL THEM!"

In this exact moment a grenade throw to the air by John hitting Roland's familiar dragon on the face.

**"WHO DID THAT!"** screamed the mad noble, sir Roland, **"WHO DARE THREW A ROCK ON MY BELOVED BLACK DRAGON "DRAKE"? REVEAL YOUSELF NOW!"**

One of the soldiers standing nearby had gone over to pick up the rock and now examined it with befuddlement. "Uhhh…Sir" the man reported, "it seems to have some kind of sound pronounce on it.

"What? Why would a rock have a so….?" Asked Sir Roland.

***BOOM***

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_John Suddenly wake up on a very familiar sound. The sound of screaming people and the smell of blood and war. Something was wrong. He heard the sound of angry yelling outside in the courtyard by the window, gun shots and sword Stabbing on flesh. Just then, he heard footsteps on the stairs coming to the room._

_John was calm. He silently hide while his back on the roof and waited for his enemy to enter the door and make his move. Suddenly the door swung open and a soldier wearing a blue uniform stepped in screaming fired his musket on the empty bed. Like a bolt of lightning, John slid behind the soldier and jammed his arm beneath the man's chin, locking his jaw shut while simultaneously driving his stander combat knife in his heart. Then he delivered the coup de grâce as he stabbed his knife in to the neck of the enemy soldier killing him instantly without a sound. John looked down at the corpse with a bad feeling. Yes, something was wrong._

_John got out from the room and walk down the stairs with extreme silent and caution so he can't be spotted. That's when, he saw and heard the speech between the noble Sir Roland and George. He noticed then that the wizard guy was going to kill everyone in the village. Like he gone let that happened, these people and George helped him and refused to give his position to them that's why the least he could do is helping them right now from being massacred._

**_End Flash back_**

* * *

Roland never had a chance to finish his sentence as **MK 2** grenade exploded within the soldier's hand killing the dragon and several of the soldiers around him. The patrol never even had a second the register the fact that they were under attack before John stepped out of the shadows with a scary smile on his face emptying several rounds from his standard **R.B Beretta**, with quickness and efficiency of a well trained and experienced soldier, John quickly emptied his magazine at the enemy soldiers before they even had a chance to fire their muskets. As John finished the last soldier, he was smiling so evilly and darkly. He truly missed this feeling, the feeling of glorious battlefield, the feeling of being superior and the great feeling of accomplishment. Yes, he miss it all.

However, John was interrupted by fireball from the Sir Roland which he managed to dogged easily.

**"what! unbelievable!"**said a voice, **"How did you manage to dodge that?"**

John turned around to face Sir Roland looking at him with a strange expression as if he was looking at some strange alien. In his right hand was his rapier shaped wand preparing another spell. John sighed tiredly, _"Oh great, first it's a magical continent, then it's a bloodthirsty dragon and now it's a fucking wizard. No one's going to believe this if I ever retain back home."_ Alex looked over to his pistol on his hands and saw that it is empty and since his extra bullets where left in his pack back. He decided to attack with his two swords on both sides. When Sir Roland saw this he laughed.

"hahahahaha, you think swords will work against magic. Magic is more superior than sword. I pet that by one spell I can kill you now easily. Any last wishes".

John didn't say a thing. He just pointed his sword on his target.

Sir Roland was furious, it looks like this commoner is underestimating him greatly, "I will show you your place you filthy peasant". "for I am Sir Roland Von Berg Maces will teach you your place under my feet".

**He screamed "Fire Magic: Fire ball"**

The moment he saw the fire ball, he cross both his blades and attacked in an incredible speed, he cut through the fire ball and continued his attack to Sir Roland and cut his wand. When Roland saw his wand cut in half. He was surprise and afraid. Surprise, because of how the enemy cutting through fire and afraid, because he know that he was, for the lack of better word, fucked. Despite all his experiences on the battlefield, Roland had always fought and won his battles from a safe distance where he can throw his spells over his enemies without dirtying his hands. Now, the situation is bad, very bad indeed, he noticed John walking towards him slowly with a sword in both side of his hands.

John is descending towards his opponent slowly. The reason of that is because he actually held back a little in the beginning of the fight. he wanted a chance to see how the magi of this land fight. But what disgusted him is how the noble acted after defeat. He tried to run away cowardly and shamesly out of fear. For this reason, John prepared his swords and lunch on him to cut his head. One sound heard after that. The sound of steal cutting through flesh.

**"wooosh"**

* * *

John turn around to face the villagers and walk towards them, while flicking the blood off the blade and sheathing it. The villagers saw what he did with a shock expression on their faces. They didn't think a commoner would be capable on defeating a mage. John walked to help George who saved his life on his feet.

"well, I always retain my debits to other people and now we are even."

"I guess so." George grinned back. "but, thank you for helping us."

Alex frowned, "now, George, can you tell me what's the fuck going on and who are these fancy looking people."

"well, I can tell you inside the house with a cup of tea." Replied George grimly.

"OK, but everyone in the village should come. Not in your house, but in the village hall" requested John

sadly, George began to tell John the events that had recently shaken the country of Albion to its core. He described how Reconquista overthrew the previous monarchy and is declaring war on Tristein. He described how the new government are taxing us so much because of the war effort that we can't even put enough food on the table. And lastly Andreas explained the current situation of Albion, how the crazy power Empire Cromwell is trying all his power to unify and unite all of Halkeginia under founder Brimir banner and destroy the elves. They even executed Georges' father and took people especially women and children of their own village.

Now John understand what is going on in this land. He felt greatly sick about it. In his own country, the leaders think of their people interest before their own because of their sense of duty and the democratic system. Even, in military situations where the Führer can't move any armies or ordering troops unless he makes military reports to the elected government where they can declare war officially. Hell, the monarchy of "Lomenta Kingdom" have their own parliament so they can listen to people opinions before making any decision. John then looks at the people faces and saw their disappointment and fear and he can't blame them on it.

"George, those soldiers… they're going to come back again aren't they?"

"I don't see how," George cheerfully replied, "you killed all of them."

"No, George, don't you see? Those soldiers were a patrol group that was sent to investigate and kill all of us. When they realize why the patrol group didn't come back, they'll send a larger army to finish the job."

George fell silent for a moment as he realized the implications of what John had just told him. "We have to do something"

John thought a moment and said "I have an idea" and then he turned around unsurprised to find that he already had a rapt audience. After all, they haven't exactly been talking quietly.

"oh! well, there is nothing to lose."

He took a deep breath and stated, "My..My..My. Look at yourselves living such a relaxing life. While your men are working in slave camps, your women being raped constantly and your children being tortured with noble sick games" John waited when he saw their expression turned to hatred and rage. After all a famous RainBow Psychologist and Philosopher said **"anger and hatred are better than depreciation."** He continued "But you all can change that if you grew some guts and face your fear bravely without complaining or giving up then I guarantee you, that you all going to be victorious."

As Alex looked back at his audience he was glad to see that, there was no longer fear and despair within the eyes of the villagers. Instead he saw rage and determination. It seems like the revolution had begun.

"well, George looks like we started a Revolution. Tomorrow morning, I want you to tell me all the information you know about this world of yours. As you noticed from my uniform and weapons, I'm not from around here."


	4. Preparation and First Blood

**Preparation and first blood **

**I don't own Familiar of Zero**

* * *

"Run, Run, Run soldiers. Don't stop, Don't you dare stop. I want you all to run 1000 round around the village while carrying these whites on your backs, your arms, your legs and also while crossing all the traps and obstacles in front of you." Shouted John.

It has been four weeks since Major john Rockfeed became the leader of the rebellion. He puts the 300 soldiers to a very effective and dangerous exercise that divided to three sections. These training season sections were put through every elite soldiers in his world.

The first section is swordsmanship and Martial Arts, where they need to do some physical training pushups, setups, weightlifting and running around the village while carrying heavy rocks on their backs. They also required to run through many obstacles like fire circles, through bullets and many man traps. Then they would start to fight hand to hand combat and swords by attacking John with the intent to kill while he read a novel book on his hands and playing with them at the same time. The reason of this is because in this way they train harder, learn faster, react faster to sudden movement. Right now, they manage to dogged, block and withstand while retaliating some of his attacks but at the same time they couldn't lay a finger on him which a great achievement in his opinion. He also thought them how to use inside energy "K.I" in material arts to make their punches and kicks stronger and move faster.

"Sir the men finished the trial" stated a soldier.

"alright, tell George to finish the guys training on his side so we can take their to the next stage." said John

"sir, yes sir" replied a soldier

The second section is firearms education, where they need to have a great mastery in firearms. Of course, John saw that the village have an understanding in firearms because it's a weapon making village, but when he saw their so called muskets and the way they fight with it. He was for the better word depressed. First, they form a line then prepare the musket and shoot the target. Next, they reload and fire again in the same way and if the enemy is too close they fix their bayonet and fight with it. he can't believe that they don't even know the rifle and the worst part they didn't create so far the Pasic design of paper cartage from his world where both of them used greatly in the Colonize War in his world. For this reason he decided to draw and design a Rifle with a mine ball ammunition carries by a paper cartage so that the weapon makers in the village can make it and can give his men an advantage on their new enemy ''Nobel Mages''.

"George is every one ready." stated john

"yes, sir. Everyone is ready for the next stage." replied George

"Alright listen to me men, from now on you will learn how to use rifle. The rifle is a very dangerous weapon. Musket can hit a target to (50-60) yard ,but rifle can hit a target to (500-600) yards and 1000 yard by square. So I want you to learn how to fire with it." Said john

"George, you may begin"

"OK, men. You heard our commander" shouted George

"Form a line, prepare your rifle, rise your firing hammer, prepare your cartage, load your bullet (mine ball), prepare the ramrod, thrust, replace the ramrod"

"take aim"

"Fire"

"bull eyes, that's perfect, enough today. Go to the hall for the third and last stage of your training" said john

The third section is military tactics, he thought them how to think, how to react in military situations. He thought them how to study enemy movements, spying, sabotage, reconnaissance, guerilla warfare, how to design simple but effective lethal weapons and traps from anything they can see and multiplying public opinion. But, the most important thing he thought them is information gathering. After all, "Information is power" without enough and right information you can't make any plane whatever so. Regardless, of how many armies you have if you didn't know what your enemy got then you will lose. He also teachs them, how to read and write to deliver Intel from the enemy because most the people in the village don't know how to read and write.

That's why john asked George everything he knew about Halkeginia. Although George don't understand the Magic system in Halkeginia. He have a general understanding of it and understand Halkeginia geographic completely because he always travelled with his father in the past in all over Halkeginia.

* * *

**Flashback **

_what John know so far is that the continent of Halkeginia contains six countries (Tristain - Germania - Gallia - Romalia - Albion - and Nephthys the country of the elves)._

_The aristocrats of Halkeginia are mages which consider nobles and must use a wand or a staff to cast spells. They also look upon all the commoners because they don't use magic. Not all magi are aristocrats as some have given up their nobility to use their magic for thievery or to work as mercenaries. On the other hand, the commoners are people who can't use magic, but surprisingly, in Germania a person can become a noble if he have enough wealth and land._

_John didn't like this system at all and he intend to change it completely. He will create a new system. A system which, there will be freedom, equality, justice and the people of Albion can chose their own rulers. He will create a new democratic system with military approach similar in his own world to this country. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

**In the village after 12 hours training season:**

Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed your rest so far, because from now on we will attack the Bastille castle or also called the Bastille prison. The attack will be swift, fast and we will kill every one and free the prisoners. Thanks to our best spy Edward we manage to obtain the necessary information about the prison.

_"John look at Edward and smiled. He shall never forget how he met Edward. He is George friend. at first he thought he was a normal villager who work as blacksmith assistant, but turned out he has a very clever and cunning mind to obtain any information he desire. He is a talented spy. That why john decided to teach him everything he know about intelligence warfare and that's what john did he mange to make Edward the perfect spy in no time." _

"Now as we all know, The Bastille is 300 meters of Londonium. The Bastille was built between 1650 and 1750 as part of the defenses of Londonium, and the previous Royal family reputedly converted the structure into a prison 1800. At that time it primarily housed political prisoners, but also religious prisoners and some people who oppose nobility and the government. When Reconquista over through the previous government, it became the main prison for those taken under **'lettres de cachet'** that were issued by the Emperor Cromwell , by which a subject was sentenced without trial and without an opportunity of defense to imprisonment in a state prison or an ordinary jail, confinement in a convent or a hospital, transportation to the colonies, or expulsion to another part of the realm, or from the realm altogether. The wealthy sometimes bought such letters to dispose of unwanted individuals. It was also used as a prison to everyone who oppose the new government, Because of that the prison began to acquire a very poor reputation." Stated John.

Everyone, in the hall shake their head knowingly about the prison. It was symbol of the ruthless and unfair system in Albion. There are rumor saying that the prison is being used as a slavery and Torture against every men, women, elders and children that is against the government of Reconquista.

John continued "By the beginning of 1850s, the Bastille building was made up of eight towers, which were around 24m high, and surrounded 2 courtyards and the armory."

"Edward, George" said john.

"The prisoners were held at 5-7 stores in the towers, each person having a room around 4.6m across and containing various articles of furniture. The prison housed 5000 prisoners." Said Edward

"There are about 1000 soldiers in the prison. Their main weapons are swards and spears with few people have muskets. From the 1000 soldiers there are 100 mages." Supply George.

"Since they have the number advantage. we will divided our soldiers to three sections. Section one by captain Edward command make a deception by destroying the enemy 2 courtyards and the armory through explosion. "oh! captain don't forget to take as many weapons as you can from the armory before destroying it". Then, Section two by captain George command will wait at the front gate to open by the enemy soldiers then by positing the artilleries in front of the gate they will open fire to destroy the gate and kill as many as he can. After that, I will command the remaining troops to storm the main gate while captain George secure the perimeter in case any enemy reinforcement. Finally, because of the enemy concentration on my attack captain Edward will destroy part the eastern side of the castle so we both can circle the enemy from both sides. When we finish the enemy we will free the prisoners. Is that understood" Stated commander John

"sir. Yes, sir" shouted the soldiers

"Are there any questions?" stated John.

"No, sir" shouted the soldiers

"Prepare, your selves we will depart at night" order John

George and Edward move to John.

" can we ask you something alone commander?" asked George

"yes, you can George. Oh! how many times I told you not to call me commander when we are alone" replied Johan

"sorry. Well, about the weapons, do we have enough?" said George

"yeah man, I mean we need enough weapons to kill the filthy nobles and free the prisoners although we train with it. We still need some more." said Edward

"Don't worry at all my comrades. I have already the blacksmith in the village to make some" replied john

* * *

**_Flash back in weapons blacksmith_**

_John went to the blacksmith last week to see the progress they made in the rifle, minibullets, revolvers, grenades and some artillery pieces with some other weapons. After all, since the beginning of the revolution, he made sure to design some of the weapons of his time in Rainbow country in his world to this one. Although all of the weapons be forehanded were in the past in his world since the discovery of the smokeless powder and the invention of the bolt-action rifle. But he can't design these weapons to those blacksmiths because of the Technological development in this era are still "middle age" and they don't have the machinery to make them. For this reason john decided to make them create some simple but effective weapons like rifle with mini bullets, revolvers, grenades and artillery. _

_He entered the blacksmiths place and saw the rifle with a package of mini ball bullets. The rifle called Springfield by the name of the village itself. The rifle can shoot to approximately (500-600) meters, shoot four shots a minute and the most deadly thing is the miniball ammunition that can penetrate knights armor very easily. _

_Next to the rifle he saw the revolvers. He saw that they made the metal cartages which they were with a simple design but work with the revolver perfectly. The revolver hold six cartridges with a Moon clip. The revolver called a S.W revolver._

_Then, he saw the grenades and explosion Barrel which will be used on tonight assault. The grenades are primitive but deadly at the same time. Especially, if the enemy are packed up together, they can kill (20-25) persons. The explosion barrel would be used to destroy the 2 courtyards, the armory and the east wall._

_Next, he saw the artillery. It is an iron Model 32-pounder howitzers siege and garrison guns rifled artillery using the James shot that has a sabot sleeve that would cover the ribs and expand into the rifling. John designed it to be the primary artillery piece in the revolution because of its power, light weight which give it a better mobility, speed and can be adapted in both field and siege warfare. It can also use Shell, Case and Canister ammunition, Rather than Reconquista artillery where they were made from bronze, they are way too heavy and slow and it only use cannonball shot._

_The last thing john order to be made were knives(bayonets)and few swords. He also ordered them to make some carriages and Caissons. While john were inspecting the weapons, the head blacksmiths Antonio came to him. _

_"oh… commander John I assume you came here to see the progress of the weapons we make" the head blacksmiths assumed _

_"yes, I did mister Antonio. You people did an excellent job, so mind if you tell me when you all going to finish making them?" asked john_

_"sure, sir. We have already finished making 350 rifles with their bayonets with 30.000 paper cartages. 400 revolvers with 13000 metal pullets. We are working with the ammunition of artillery because we had built five howitzers artillery." replied Antonio_

_"That's very good job, keep it up all of you. After a week time we will fight the enemy in Bastille castle." Stated john_

* * *

**The Bastille prison**

The two moons in the sky glow with stunning brilliance like every time in every night. There are four out posts in the Bastille towers that overlooking the surrounded castle in every directions. It was very quite atmosphere. Except for some silent footsteps outside the castle. These foot steps are like demons in human flesh people.

In reality, a force of 300 soldiers are stealthily advancing in a dead silent on the towers with John and the strong brave soldiers leading this force. john decided to carry out this operation at night time to reduce the risk of being spotted by the enemy and at the void day since most soldiers will be drunk from celebration or sleeping deeply. they head for the towers with all confidence.

There is no need to worry about the village. John figure out that if they didn't attack the villages in the last weeks. Then there are two reasons. First, they didn't know who is the criminal that killed Sir Roland. Second, in the past weeks, the Reconquista were busy with war effort since they declared war on Tristain and after their failed Invasion which by that they didn't want to waste any recourses in defending Albion or they could be underestimating us that we are nothing more than commoners.

John and his soldiers were wearing a black clothes to blend with the darkness so that they can be more stealthy. The first thing they did, they silently and stealthily killed all the soldiers around the castle. After that John and 200 men waited on both side of the gate for Edward and his 50 men to destroy 2 courtyards and the armory so the gate opened by enemy and then George and his 50 men kill them with their five 32-pounder howitzers with shells and Case ammunition on the enemy.

Boooooooooom

A very loud noise was heard outside the castle. Everyone in the castle heard what happened every enemy soldiers opened the main gate to enter and crush their enemies. Suddenly they froze on their tracks to find cannons aim at them. Just then only one sound heard.

"Open fire" shouted George

The sound of George 5 artillery and his crew firing on the enemy and touring their line were devastating, because the enemy were line together the artillery destroyed half of their forces between dead or injured. At that exact moment, commander john screamed:

"Soldiers of the rebellion"

"Fix your bayonet"

The soldiers fix their bayonets silently with no emotion at all on their faces that send shivers of fears on the enemy legs.

"Ready To Charge"

The Rebels prepare themselves by aiming their weapons forward.

"**CHARGE**…..Soldiers of the rebellion crush these filthy Reconquista to extinction. **SHOW NO MERCY**."

John then attacked the front line directly with no fear at all with his men, the enemy were in so much fear and shock but they wake up immediately and retaliate. It was clear who is stronger even with the enemy numbers 3 to 1. John soldiers are strong, brave and professional. John trained them in all aspects of battle field for a month. They also attacked Reconquista patrols all over Albion.

Two Reconquista soldiers attacked john from both side he bend his body backwards which make them kill themselves. Then a soldier from his side attack him he dogged the attack then cut his neck. Ten Reconquista soldiers attack him from the front. He withstand, evade and dogged all their attack, then he jumped several times backwards, after that, he bend his knees and comes towards them at breakneck speed that surprised them, five of the enemy soldiers shot him by muskets, he cut through the bullets and through enemy body when he crossed them they fell on the grounds like patterfly. John look around him and he saw his men shooting and stabbing the enemy over and over again. He smile and continued fighting kill great number of enemy soldiers repeatedly.

Just then the mages came from the front gate. John looked at them with a smirk on his face while thinking:

_"Looks like it is going to be a glorious battlefield" _

The leader of the castle said " I am Sir Marqueez Von Longstone De Flairs. What is the meaning of this, looks like you people have some nerves to oppose your betters"

An injured soldiers wanted to warn his lord but an explosion from the east side and a stab to the heart from john sword cut him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the eastside prison:**

Edward destroyed the eastside wall and walked through it with some resistance. He saw a few Reconquista soldiers running away from the main gate battle field. He killed them all. After all, there is a chance that they can organize themselves and attack. Any way he has something important to do, he need to help john know.

"Free as many prisoners as you can, and give them weapons to fight the enemy and free the other prisoners. We will help them free the rest later. For now we will help our commander" stated Edward

* * *

**Mean while in front gate**

John ordered his men to form a line and prepare themselves. he looked at the mage commander and said mockingly:

"Took your time sir. We already killed all your men, oh! lord." said John mockingly

"You insolence fool do you know what insult can happen to me in the Royal Court because of your actions" shouted Sir Marqueez

"God, don't shout man. You are , don't worry by the way, you will follow your men in the afterlife." Stated John obviously

**"YOU, HOW DARE YOU. I will KILL YOU BASTER AND EVERY ONE WITH YOU"** shouted Sir Marqueez

"looks like your time is out" said John while drawing his sword and pistol.

"what do you mean?" asked angry Sir Marqueez

"look behind you" stated john

"Hmm.." Sir Marqueez looked behind him only to...

Edward and John from both sides shouted at the same time.

**"MEN FIRE"**

Every single mage who was fire upon fell on the ground. In a surprise way Sir Marqueez stayed a life. John lunch at in a very fast way that surprise Sir Marqueez but he managed to block John sword by blocking it with his wand.

"Hmmp, I am not like these small flies boy. Let me show you my true earth magic power." Stated the noble arrogantly

He created a very huge glom while he is above it. He ordered his glom to attack John. John saw the glom hand ready to punch him. Then, he jumped on the glom hand walked on it. Sir Marquee orders the other hand to crush the filth commoner, but john jumped on the glom other hand and kept walking on it to the noble. The noble saw this he was scared no he was frozen from fear, he was thinking _"how did the comm….?"_ But he couldn't continue his thoughts until he heard the shot from John sime-automatic pistol. The earth mage activated a shield of earth wall around him. When john saw the bullet stopped by the earth magic wall, he fired another two shots at the same place which caused the first bullet to penetrate the earth wall from the other side and hit the noble shoulder. The noble fell on the ground screaming, he was in so much pain. He never felt like this pain in his entire life at all. John approached the fallen noble, but when the noble tried to move a small wand hidden inside his clothes. John cuts the noble hand. Then he started asking question:

"Hey, you filthy pig" said John

Sir Marqueez was crying and wimping from pain so he didn't answer.

**"ANSWER ME"** shouted John angrily

"yes….yes….sorry ….just don't kill me" Sir Marqueez said with tears in his eyes

"good now you listen. Where is the rest of the prisoners?" questioned John

"in….second…. flower." shatter the noble

"I see, now, that wasn't very hard, was it?" stated john

Sir Marqueez nod his head

"Now. Will you please die?" John requested politely

Baaaaannnng

A bullet went through Sir Marqueez head. Then john issues his orders. "We will free the rest of the prisoners."

When john his men were freeing the prisoners with his men, he saw something which disgusted him greatly. Inside the one of the closed rooms he opened he saw the women were naked, being raped by every Reconquista soldiers in the room. Just then he took both his swords and said one thing:

**"Every Reconquista scum soldiers here are fucking dead"**

Everyone in the room look at the sound to find nobody, only to find their hands, legs and necks cut one by one in an incredible speed, on John face there is a look of rage.

* * *

**NOTE: I change the dates in the Bastille from the French Revolution, to these ones because I want to make the time changing in "early modern age" and "industrial age" possible and suitable. I mean the reason Halkeginia still in "middle ages" because of their complete dependence on magic in all aspects of life. **

.


End file.
